


Destiny Untold

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione's whisk away by Loki to have a magical vacation in Bora Bora.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Destiny Untold

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione's Nook Magical Vacation Fest. I picked the pairing: Hermione/Loki and the location of there trip: Bora Bora. Many thanks goes to my beta and alpha: TanzaniteWrites/MrsMast.
> 
> And to the artists for the banner: DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
> 
> I'm also full filling the marvelously magical bingo square: "I don't want one night. I want all nights. I want all of you, forever."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger wriggled her feet in the white sands of Bora Bora beach. She was relishing this particular holiday because her stress levels were high. 

She was very appreciative of Loki bringing them here to enjoy some alone time. Which they did in numerous ways. 

Hermione smirked, reliving the moment as soon as they arrived. Loki had kissed her on the pier. Her leg hooked over his hip as one of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other in his hair. It felt like they could snog forever in that position.

She had sent Loki on several errands. One was to check the local wizarding bookstore out, and also to find the best wine, food, and spa.

Hermione gently tested the waters that were lapping around her feet. Wading in, she found some of the most interesting seashells and picked them up, placing them in her ever-useful bag.

She felt like her destiny was untold, and wanted to find out what she was meant to do with her life when Loki took her on the trip.

Meanwhile, Loki was eying a beautiful engagement ring, set with emeralds, rubies, and diamonds. He was planning to propose to Hermione. He truly, deeply loved her and his parents were amenable. It didn't hurt that she was a witch, just like his mother, Frigga. 

Frigga agreed with Loki that Hermione would quickly learn Asgardian magic from both of them.

His mind made up, the ring was purchased and carefully placed in his pocket. Loki had already procured the other items on her list, and was eager to get back to Hermione.

He found her wading in the crystal clear waters, wearing his favorite two piece green swimsuit, splashing and having fun. He quirked a smile, having dropped his precious gifts back at the cottage, and placed a protection charm around their living quarters.

Loki felt relaxed being here with her and thought it would be a nice place for their honeymoon, unless Hermione came up with a different destination.

Hermione glanced up, seeing Loki dressed in his low cut swim trunks that showed off his toned abs. She eagerly raced towards him, jumped in his arms, and kissed him.

“I’ve only been gone for a couple of hours, my sweet,” Loki exclaimed, out of breath as they collapsed on the beach towel in a hug.

“It felt like an eternity while you were gone dearest,” Hermione purred as she straddled his lap.

“You want to do it here?” Loki aghast as he looked around, but seeing no one was on the beach except them, He smirked knowing that Heimdall was keeping an ‘eye’ on them.

Hermione grinned cheekily as she pulled the drawstrings of his trunks down below his hard erection. He shifted, making it easier for her to pull the trunks away and laid them down in her bag.

His arms still wrapped around her waist as he positioned them on his back. She nipped his chin playfully while her hands massaged his hard-on. Hearing him groan in pleasure sent a ripple through her body.

Hermione positioned her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Loki’s arms were wrapped around hers as they kissed soundly.

“You still want to do it here? And not where it's much more comfortable?” Loki hinted, as he shifted his body again.

“You’re not feeling too hot, are you? You know you are an ice giant, and there's no one around so…” Hermione’s voice drifted off as he shifted into his blue Jotun form.

“How’s this?” his deep voice sent shivers of pleasure through Hermione’s body.

“Much better.”

She ground her hips along with his as he shifted his legs. Hermione slid onto his erect penis, establishing a rhythm they both liked. Loki flipped them over as she wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to go faster. 

A sudden wave splashed over their legs. 

“The tide is coming in. We'd best get inside since it's getting late,” Loki growled out, seeing the sun setting. He felt his orgasm building, as Hermione clenched around him.

Angling their bodies better to gain more momentum, he spurred them both on towards climax. They collapsed in a sated heap together on the damp blanket, the ocean licking at their feet.

Hermione giggled as Loki whispered sweet nothings in her ear as they lay, soaking in their pleasure.

Once they got back to the cottage, Hermione realized what Loki had done while she was on the beach. He had thoughtfully decorated the cottage with blue, green, and red anniversary decorations.

“You remembered!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

“Well, I do try! I have a very special evening planned for us, love,” he purred into her ear, feeling her quiver in anticipation.

“And we can stay here as long as we like?” Hermione loved the cottage in Bora Bora and hoped that he had found a way to purchase the holiday home.

“Ah, that would be part of the surprise, my sweet. Come, let us shower and sup, and then I have many gifts to bestow upon you.”

After the enjoyable shower, Loki led Hermione to the small dining area, where he had their favorite food and wine waiting for them. She was impressed that he remembered all the details of their first date.

<i> It seems like a lifetime ago. And Loki is my destined one to be with,</i> she mused, as she watched him bring the gifts out for her.

Loki went down on one knee, holding the engagement ring box out to her. “ I don’t want one night. I want all nights. I want all of you, forever. Hermione, my love, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Hermione’s hands went to her mouth as she gasped softly, admiring the engagement ring. It was the one she had looked at when they first arrived there.

“Yes, I will marry you my love!” she exclaimed happily, as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Loki pulled her into his embrace and kissed her.


End file.
